Buffers are general purpose building blocks that are used extensively in electronic circuits. Buffers are used as stand alone circuitry in impedance transformation, as subcircuits in amplifier output stages and amplifier input stages, and in many other applications. In circuits processing signals with high slew rate, the slew rate of a buffer can limit overall performance.